Broken Bones
by InfernalCadavers
Summary: As rumors of Voldemort's return slowly spread through the wizarding world Myra finds an unlikely ally when her loyalty to the Order is questioned. Begins early/mid Goblet of Fire and generally follows the canon story/timeline with possibly a few changes. ON HIATUS (see profile)
1. Chapter 1

I read over the message one last time before flicking the piece of paper into the fireplace. A long sigh escaped my lips as I decided my next move. There was no doubt that death eater attacks were becoming more frequent at an alarming rate. Though I had always kept my distance from the Order, I knew that this was not the time to remain so. This last attack had been brutal, more so than the previous ones. I gritted my teeth together as I left the study and headed upstairs. Walking into my room I sighed in annoyance and began searching for more suitable attire. Finding a black dress and a pair of heels I quickly changed then inspected my appearance in the mirror. The cut was somewhat low and form fitting to the waist where it flowered out to end just above the knee. I grabbed a dark purple cardigan and my formal travelling robes hoping I was making the right decision.

I arrived a few minutes later at the American Magical Affairs Bureau and quickly made my way towards the elevators.

"Where to ma'am?" the enchanted selection panel asked.  
>"Security and Enforcement," was my terse reply before a few others rushed on.<p>

When I reached my destination I departed the elevator with purpose and a set jaw. Heavy footsteps echoed from my heel clad feet as I made my way to a black door on the left, second from the end. Reaching it I gripped the handle and turned, throwing it open. To some it might be seen as dramatic but to me its determination and getting down to business.

"Myra, good heavens. He's, well he's not here," the stunned secretary said shakily.  
>"Don't play me Ms," I paused looking at her name placard, "Hannigan. Now you either alert him to my arrival or I will, and it won't be pretty."<br>"Um, ok, just give me a minute," she said then pushed a button on her desk, "Mr. Ryan, uh, Myra Ruskinova is here," she stammered.

There was no verbal reply but instead a door in the back of the small front office opened a crack. Taking my cue I walked through and shut it.

"Myra I was going to notify you, I swear," Mr. Ryan, the head of the Department of Non-Magical Security said.  
>"Oh really, and when would that have been? Hm Mr. Ryan?" I asked; my annoyance very present in my voice.<br>"Once we got done with the investigation, I swear."  
>"Oh, investigation? So all the obvious evidence and you still need to conduct an investigation?" Anger beginning to show.<br>"Yes, it is protocol after all," he defended.  
>"Well, let me help with you're so called investigation. Show me the scene."<br>"I don't think that's a good idea," he said while avoiding my gaze.  
>"Oh but just a week ago you said that your department and the Department of Magical Security did want my help because of my extensive work with my contacts in England and my contacts within Voldemort's organization."<br>"Fine, Myra, have it your way. Come with me," he gestured as he stood and walked over to his fireplace.

Grabbing a dash of Floo Powder he followed me in then gave the address where the last attack happened.

We arrived in the living room of a home I was all too familiar with. Suppressing the clenching in my throat I followed Mr. Ryan to the upstairs bedroom.

"I believe he was a friend of yours," Mr. Ryan said quietly as I surveyed the scene in front of me.  
>"Yes, he was an acquaintance of mine," I replied through gritted teeth, "Why is your department handling this?"<br>"Well, he is a squib so technically he isn't a wizard and so after much inter-departmental talk it was decided that my department head up the investigation," he rattled off as if talking innocently about the weather.

I set my jaw to keep from saying something I would regret and instead turned my complete focus to the scene before me. It was obvious that the bedroom was where it began but anyone with half a brain could deduce that a struggle ensued as the victim was forced elsewhere. Given the time of day he was most likely asleep when the attackers arrived. After all he was prone to taking a nap in the afternoon.

"According to my notes the victim-" Mr. Ryan started.  
>"Edgar," I said cutting him off.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"His name is Edgar, Edgar Williamson. I would appreciate it if you would have a little sense of humanity and respect," was my sharp remark.<br>"Yes Myra."  
>"We go back a ways Quincy. You know as well as I do that you need my help. You're not still hurt that I turned you down a few years back are you?"<br>"Of course not. Hell I'd still like to take you out but I know you'll only shut me down again." He smiled.  
>"All we'll ever be is friends Quincy. I'd like to stay that way but if you continue to not trust me well," I did not need to finish.<br>"I know. Now, if you don't mind me asking, how well did you know Mr. Williamson?"  
>"I met him right after I graduated from Durmstrang and moved back to the estate. He was older by about thirteen years. I'm sure you can piece together that he was more than an acquaintance. We enjoyed each other's company and I guess you could say we even went on a few dates. Unlike all my other suitors he wasn't bothered by my jealousy," I paused to collect myself then continued, "His attackers must have been powerful. Though he was a squib as you so kindly put it, he was still a strong man and could easily overpower someone physically. Now I assume that you know where this trail of blood drops ends."<br>"Yes, they took him to the basement and proceeded to torture him."

We made our way down the first floor where I paused to quickly look around before continuing to the basement. The stairs creaked under my heavy step causing a small laugh from Quincy.

"What's so funny?" I asked puzzled.  
>"It's just, you do realize that half the time when people hear you before they see you they believe you to be a man, right?"<br>"Yes I am aware. Though I like to think I walk with authority and determination."  
>"Oh trust me you do. You have this authoritative badass aura around you, for lack of a better description."<br>"Good to know that I have the intimidation factor down."

Our small talk immediately ceased when I saw where Edgar had been tortured. There was blood everywhere and the dark mark had been drawn on one of the walls. Stepping carefully I walked over to examine it.

"Blood again?" I questioned about the mark.  
>"It seems to be their signature for now."<br>"Hm, have you any theories on what took place?"  
>"We gathered from his injuries that he was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse and Sectumsempra."<br>"Audrina," I whispered. It could not be though. She was still in Azkaban.  
>"What was that?"<br>"Nothing, just thinking," I paused, looking around one last time, "I'd like to see him."  
>"Well he had to be transferred to St. Mungo's. I'm not sure if he's up to visitors."<br>"I don't care. He'll be up to seeing me. If you don't want to join me you don't have to."  
>"I should probably get back and work on paperwork. Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."<br>"Don't keep me in the dark. If you continue to do so then you won't have my help anymore."  
>"I won't I promise."<br>"Once I'm done seeing Edgar I plan on meeting with some of my contacts. If I find out anything useful I'll come by and see you."  
>"Sounds good," he paused, seeming to think of what to say next. "Be careful Myra, you're a close friend and I don't want to see you hurt."<br>"You know me Quincy but I'll do my best."

We silently ascended the stairs then walked over to the fireplace. I let Quincy go first then looked around one last time before going to St. Mungo's.

When I arrived I immediately headed for the intensive care ward. Just as I thought I had no trouble with getting in to see him.

"Edgar," I said walking up to the side of his bed, "Oh god, I'm so sorry."  
>"Hush Myra. We both know this isn't your fault," he soothed.<br>"But still, I know," I paused leaning in, "at least I think you were attacked because of me," I whispered shamefully.  
>"My dear, it's ok. I'm alive. All is well."<br>"No it's not Edgar," I choked out as a few tears threatened to spill over.  
>"Shh shh my sweet girl," he said reaching out his left hand to brush hair from my face.<p>

I did not say anything else but instead surveyed his wounds. He was lucky. Whoever attacked him did not seem to give him the full brunt of the Sectumsempra curse. He would be scarred though and no means of magic would ever get rid of them. Knowing my time was short he nodded, as if giving me permission to leave.

"I'm sorry Edgar," I said leaning closer to him.  
>"I know my dear. Go; see what you can find out. Plain ol' Edgar will be here waiting for you," he smiled.<br>"Alright then. I'll be back in a couple of days."

I gently kissed him on the forehead then looked into his eyes. He wrapped his left arm, his good arm, around the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. A few tears fell before I pulled away and we said our goodbyes.

It was late when I arrived at Hogwarts. The time difference put me in the middle of the night when thankfully the halls were empty. My heavy footsteps echoed through the hollow spaces as I hurried towards Albus' office. I was almost there when I heard someone approaching.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing here?" a female voice questioned from behind me.  
>Setting my jaw I stopped and slowly pivoted around to face whoever had decided to detain me.<br>"Again, who are-" but she gasped and it was then I recognized the aged face of Professor McGonagall, "Oh my, Myra? Is that really you?" she stuttered, astounded.  
>"Yes Minerva, now if you please I have an urgent message to relay to Albus," I rattled off, keeping everything strictly business.<br>"Oh dear, if you're here it must be something bad," she responded worriedly.  
>"Yes well, it is urgent so if I may I'd like to speak with him immediately."<br>"Certainly, go ahead; I won't keep you any longer."

I nodded curtly then turned around and continued on my way, irritated at the minor delay. Upon reaching the entrance I quickly muttered the password then ascended the stairs.

"Ah Myra, I've been expecting you," Albus mused as I entered his chambers.  
>"I see the portraits are as quick as ever," I answered monotone.<br>"Yes now, what exactly is going on? Theosophocles said it was urgent but that you didn't share what the letter said," he said, getting straight to business.  
>"I didn't even know Theo was back home, but then again he does travel between portraits quite frequently and I end up losing track," I said before clearing my throat and getting down to business as well. "I'm going to assume you've heard the rumors about death eater attacks. Well, I've been called in by the American Magical Affairs Bureau for questioning because of my connections. I've also received reports from my contacts about strings of attacks in New York, Pittsburg, and St. Louis. No one's been killed yet but this last attack put the victim in the hospital and they had to transfer him to St. Mungo's. The mark hasn't been cast yet but whoever has been doing the attacks has drawn it, usually in blood, at the scenes." I relayed as I paced back and forth.<p>

Dumbledore was silent, letting my report sink in.

"Severus should still be up, you remember him right?" I nodded silently. "Good, share with him what you've told me, see if he's heard anything. I must go see someone but I will expect to hear from you and Severus in the morning. Tell him to provide a room for you to occupy while you're here."  
>"I won't be staying long, you know this."<br>"Yes but that doesn't mean hospitality should be thrown out the window."

I nodded towards him before leaving his office and heading towards the dungeons. Descending the final staircase I realized I was not quite sure where exactly Severus' office was. That did not matter though as I turned a corner and found him approaching me.

"You are never going to sneak up on anyone the way you walk," he said in his calm demeanor.  
>"At least I have the intimidation factor set before anyone sees me," I responded.<br>He nodded, "Minerva alerted me to your arrival and said you had urgent information for Albus."  
>"That is correct but now he's sent me to discuss it with you."<br>"I see. Well follow me," he said before turning sharply.

My echoing steps were matched by his impossibly quiet ones as he led me to his office. It was a short walk and I made sure to commit the route to memory for future use. He showed me in then closed the door behind him, making sure to put a few measures in place to assure privacy was kept. I walked further into the room and removed my travelling robes then turned to look at him.

"The fact that you are here tells me already this is a serious matter," he said in a stern voice.  
>"Yes well, down to business," I replied coolly.<br>"Exactly how I am involved?"  
>"No doubt you've heard the whisperings and rumors. If not well, the death eaters are back. They've been attacking witches and wizards in America. The last attack was the most brutal so far. At each scene they've used the victim's blood to draw the dark mark on a wall," I said giving him the short version.<br>"I see. So Albus wanted you to ask me if I have heard anything, am I right?"  
>"Yes."<p>

We spent the next few hours discussing the attacks in depth. I knew of his past as a death eater but I was not sure if he knew about my family. The first time we were introduced I was fourteen and was still recovering from being held hostage. I had requested from Albus and Minerva that my last name remain unspoken and my family ties a secret, fearing repercussions from those against Lord Voldemort and the death eaters. Severus and I rarely ever exchanged any spoken words and instead resided to the comfortable silence the few times we were at the same Order meetings. Being in school at the time it was hard for me to get away and most of my information was delivered via Owl Post.

The hour was late when we were finally done. Though he would never admit it exhaustion was etched across his face. A small yawn escaped my lips earning a hint of a smile from Severus.

"You must be tired Myra, especially after the day you've had," he commented.  
>"Oh it's nothing out of the ordinary these days unfortunately."<br>"I assume you are staying at least for the night?"  
>"Yes, I'm sure you recall that I never stay long. Albus wants me to stay a few days but I plan on visiting Edgar again. I'm worried he won't make it." A fleeting look of concern flashed over my face.<br>"Let's see, Crucio and Sectumsempra," he said rising and walking over to a cabinet, "Here, give him this. It should help mend his injuries." He handed me a vial.  
>"Thank you."<br>"I only know one death eater that deliberately uses that combination."  
>I stayed silent, curious as to why he didn't bring it up sooner.<br>"Her name is Audrina Ruskinova. The whole Ruskinova family are the worst death eaters out there. I'm sure you have heard of them though and all the horrors they took part in," he said dismissively.  
>My throat tightened involuntarily at the mention of her name, "Yes I've heard of them. I thought she was in Azkaban though. Unless there was a breakout I hadn't heard of yet."<br>"True. Well in any case it could just be a coincidence that both those curses were used."  
>"Yea, coincidence," I muttered.<br>Severus looked at me strangely and I quickly recovered my stone cold façade.  
>"So, Albus wanted you to provide me with a room for the night," I said, breaking the awkward silence.<br>"Certainly. There are a few extra rooms down here in the dungeon, as long as you do not mind the cold."  
>"Of course not."<p>

Severus showed me out then led me down the hall a little ways. Stopping in front of a door on the left he muttered a spell causing it to slowly open. I nodded curtly towards him; a sort of silent goodnight then entered and closed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day proved to be somewhat disheartening. Though Severus seemed to have taken my concerns about the death eaters mounting a full return seriously when we discussed the possibility in depth with Albus he waved it off dismissively. We had been talking and sometimes arguing for a good part of the day when I finally had enough.

"Fine believe what you want Albus," I seethed extremely irritated, "I've had enough trying to convince you."  
>"Myra I'm not saying I don't believe you I'm just saying that we must explore all possibilities," he responded in his traditionally calm demeanor.<br>I huffed and turned to Severus as he cleared his throat, "From the whisperings I've heard I put a lot of stock in Myra's theory. It might not be a bad idea to begin preparing for his return," he eventually said.  
>"Forget it, I'm done. I'm going to see Edgar," I stated definitively then turned to Severus, "Thank you for the potion. If I hear anything I'll let you know, seeing as you're the only one to believe me."<p>

Severus nodded as I made my way to Albus' fireplace. Grabbing a dash of powder I turned back to the pair, glaring towards the older wizard.

"Have a safe journey and send Edgar my regards," Albus said with his irritating smile still in place.

After dusting the soot off the end of my robes I made my way to the intensive care ward. Seeing Edgar resting I quietly took a seat next to him. He still looked in bad shape but it was definitely an improvement from yesterday. Feeling the potion vial in my pocket I pulled it out and gently set it on the bedside table. Just as I pulled my hand away Edgar began to stir.

"Myra, is that you?" he asked weakly.  
>"Yes Edgar, how did you know?" I asked sweetly.<br>"I always know when it's you," he smiled.  
>"Here, drink this. It should help," I said as I picked up the potion vial once more.<p>

Edgar took the vial and examined it before downing the potion quickly.

"From that potion master I assume?" he asked.  
>"Yes. Albus had me discuss your attack and the others with him. So far he's the only one who believes me. Albus doesn't and says we must explore all possibilities." I said finishing slightly irritated.<br>"Oh don't worry about it. From what you tell me Albus is a very smart man. I'm sure he isn't taking your worries lightly."  
>"Oh Edgar, you always know what to say don't you."<br>"I guess my dear," he chuckled.

I stayed for awhile and made light conversation with Edgar. It was starting to get late though and I wanted to get home and hopefully have one night to relax.

"Go ahead Myra, I know you're tired," Edgar said.  
>"How do you do that? It's like you're reading my mind," I giggled.<br>"Magic," he smiled with a twinkle in his eye.  
>"Oh Edgar, you are a silly one."<br>"That may be but it makes you smile."  
>"That it does, that it does. Anyway, I guess I'll be off now. I hope to come visit you again before they release you."<br>"Alright my dear, have a safe trip."  
>"I will. Take care," I smiled before leaning in to hug him.<p>

We parted and I got up to leave. I walked out to the intensive care waiting room and over to the fireplace.

When I arrived at home I thankfully found everything as I left it. Making my rounds of the house I recast all my protection spells and charms and in some places added a few extra. With the growing danger I can never be too careful.

I visited Edgar over the next month at least once a day, partly to make sure he was healing well and to keep an eye on him incase anything happened. The more I thought about it the more I was convinced that his attack was not random but instead a gruesome message for me. Knowing that Audrina was still locked away the only plausible conclusion I found was that my parents were behind it. When the death eaters were rounded up the first time my parents had managed to escape and went into hiding. Ever since Voldemort's disappearance no one has heard from or of them and sometimes I wonder if they are even still alive. They had to be though. Edgar's attack was too much of a coincidence.

With a heavy heart I once again returned to St. Mungo's. Today Edgar was being released and I was helping him home. My walk through the intensive care ward was bittersweet and I could not help but let a few tears escape. Getting closer to where Edgar was sitting I quickly wiped them away and attempted a happy front.

"Myra, have you come to see me home?" he asked playfully.  
>"Of course silly, don't you remember our conversation yesterday?" I smiled back.<br>"So good to see you. I'm glad to finally be out of here."  
>"I bet. It's been a long month hasn't it."<br>"Most definitely. Especially since I've been stuck in bed for almost all of it."  
>"Well, at least you're all better now. I'm sorry the scars won't fade," I said quietly, reaching out to touch his face.<br>"It's ok my dear. The cost of protecting you."  
>"Oh Edgar, you're lucky they didn't kill you trying to get information out of you," I choked out pulling him into a hug.<br>"Hush hush, I'm fine aren't I?" he soothed, stroking my hair.  
>"Yes but that's not the point."<p>

A heavy silence fell upon us. I held onto him for a few more moments then slowly leaned back to get a good look at him. The attack had aged him, making him look almost ten years older than he was. Scars riddled his face, neck and arms and I could only imagine what the rest of him was like. It would take a lot of work to get back into the physical shape he was in if the attack didn't leave him somewhat disabled.

"Come, let's get you home," I smiled gently.  
>"Sounds good."<p>

I helped him stand then wrapped an arm around him for better support. Making sure we had all his belongings we walked out of the intensive care ward and over to one of the fireplaces in main lobby.

"Sure you're up to Floo?" I asked hesitantly.  
>"Of course, unless you want to apparate us."<br>"I don't think that's a good idea. I've never had any problems, even with side along but still, I don't want to risk it."  
>"Alright, well let's get going then."<p>

Grabbing a dash of powder I followed him in then grabbed his hand. Within seconds we were in his living room. I helped him get settled in a comfortable arm chair then went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Knowing what I needed to do I slowly walked back into the living room.

"Myra, what's wrong? There's been something on your mind since I first saw you today," He said concerned.  
>"Edgar, I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that your attack wasn't random. I also believe I know who attacked you. Now, you said that there were two men and a woman. I believe two of them," but I paused not wanting to say it.<br>"Were your parents?" he finished for me.  
>"Yes," I said shamefully, "Like I told you before, I don't think it was a coincidence that you were subjected to Sectumsempra and the Cruciatus Curse. Since they were trying to get information about me from you I think they used them to send me a message."<br>"Myra, what are you really trying to say?"  
>"I, uh, I think you need to go into hiding and I shouldn't, I can't know where you are," I whispered letting a tear escape. "It's not safe for you to be involved with me. I need to know you're safe and I don't want to see you attacked again."<br>"I understand," he replied solemnly.  
>"Oh Edgar, I'm going to miss you," I said then began to cry.<br>"Myra, I, I know why you're doing this. I understand I really do. I'm going to miss you too," he said, voice tight to keep from cracking.  
>"I wish it didn't have to be this way but it must. Please, continue living, don't wait for me."<br>"I'll always care about you and no matter what happens my door is always open, even if you don't know where it is."

Edgar pulled me into a hug and held me as I cried. I could not stand to see him hurt again and I knew that as long as he was associated with me he was a target. Saying goodbye to him was the one of hardest things I have had to do. I was glad he understood my reasoning. Sometimes I think that because he is older he has the ingenuity and wisdom allowing him to somehow see that everything will work out just fine in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been almost a year since I have seen Edgar. After saying my final goodbye to him that night I ceased all contact and could only hope he was safe. Just like I had predicted Voldemort has returned. That little boy, Harry, apparently saw him at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Albus of course believed him immediately. The Order of the Phoenix had been officially reinstated but I was remaining distant due to Albus' seemingly complete lack of faith in my theory. Everyone seemed surprised that Voldemort would return so suddenly, everyone except Severus that is. It was as if no one even listened to my reports of death eater activity or my suspicions. I only really check in with Severus now, though with his growing demand as a spy for Albus it has been harder as of late to stay updated. Albus still sends me notices when the Order is meeting though I usually just disregard them. This morning though I received one and against my better judgment decided to go.

I arrived early at Grimmauld Place wanting a chance to quickly catch up with Sirius before others began to arrive. He was surprised and happy to see me and couldn't believe I was all grown up.

"I haven't seen you in over ten years," Sirius exclaimed pulling me into a hug.  
>"I know I know. I'm sorry it hasn't been sooner."<br>"It's ok. From what I hear you were pretty busy keeping tabs on the American front."  
>"Not that it was worth anything but yea, it did keep me busy," I said finally letting go.<br>"Well at least you're here now right?"  
>"Yea, for the time being; you know me, I don't stick around long."<br>"I remember. I barely even saw you back then."  
>"I was only at a handful of Order meetings. I could only come when I could sneak away from school and then once it happened I couldn't come at all for a long time."<br>Sirius looked at me sympathetically.  
>"Oh don't do that. We've both been through hell. Let's just leave it at that," I said quietly.<br>He nodded, "Molly's here, you should at least say hi to her."

I nodded then headed towards the kitchen.

"Molly?" I questioned to the woman whose back was turned to me.  
>"Yes," she answered turning around, "Oh Myra, is that you? I heard Sirius say something when you came in but I didn't believe him."<br>"Yes it's me. I know it's been awhile."  
>"Way too long child."<br>"Molly, please, I'm a little old for that," I said sheepishly.  
>"Yes I guess you are. Anyway, good to see you again."<p>

I let Molly turn back to what she was doing and took a seat in the corner, hoping to be left alone when the others arrived. It didn't take long for them to start coming in. Every once in awhile I would hear thuds or creaks coming from upstairs but assumed it was just Molly's children since it seemed the whole Weasley clan had taken over Sirius' house. Surveying those now sitting around the dining table I only recognized a few from the old Order. Not wanting to remember the past I quickly pushed the memories out and was thankful to see Severus walk in and directly over to me.

"Nice to see you finally showed up to one of these gatherings," he said monotone.  
>"Yes well I figured I'd have to show my face at some point and I've needed to talk with you since we can't communicate any other way at the moment."<br>"Alright, after the meeting then," he said then took a seat next to me.

Severus and I fell into a comfortable silence. Neither of us wanted to be there but in his case at least there wasn't much option. A few more people walked in and finally Albus arrived. He took a seat at the head of the table and waited until everyone was situated before beginning.

"I see we finally have everyone here," Albus said looking directly at me.  
>A few people, ones I didn't recognize looked confused.<br>"I believe quite a few of you don't know Myra," he waved a hand in my direction; "She is our American contact and has been otherwise occupied until now."

I nodded curtly to everyone as whispers sprung up among the members of the old Order. A few went to address me but Albus halted them by raising his hand.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" he said regaining control.  
>"Has anyone heard from Harry lately? Ron and Hermione have sent letters but not a single reply," Molly started.<br>"I haven't heard from him either," Sirius added concerned.  
>"There's been no bad news and I've been assured that he is safe," Albus offered.<br>"Are you sure? It's not like him to ignore Ron and Hermione," Molly countered.  
>"Yes I'm sure. There is most likely a very logical explanation for what is going on," Albus retorted.<br>"Alright well, any other news before we get to the important matters?" a darker skinned man with a deep voice asked. I believe his name was something Shackelbolt.

There was a moment of silence as everyone glanced at each other. I sighed quietly, earning a look mutual boredom from Severus.

"Alright let's begin the reports," Albus directed, "Kingsly any news about the Ministry?"  
>"They're denying his return of course. It took us all by surprise and they're trying to cover it up. The Minister refuses to believe he's back and is working on a massive propaganda campaign to explain it all away."<br>Albus nodded, "Arthur?"  
>"It's true. I would also watch out for a Dolores Umbridge she's quickly becoming a favorite of the Minister."<p>

A few others gave reports and basically said the same thing about everyone being surprised that Voldemort had returned. Getting more irritated at each one I could feel my muscles begin to tense which earned me a curious look from Severus. I shifted my eyes up to his and set my jaw not being able to hold my tongue any more. Albus seemed to sense this and turned his attention towards me.

"Myra, anything you would like to contribute?" he asked peering at me over his half-moon spectacles.  
>"Yes, Albus, there is," I said, irritation dripping from my voice, "Each and every one of you is surprised that Voldemort returned. I've been telling you for almost a year now that he would return and that we should begin preparing. I first came to you last October after Edgar was attacked. We specifically discussed Voldemort returning and you told me that we must explore all possibilities. Well look what happened, he returned. Harry sees him at the end of the tournament and you take his word for it point blank. What about what I told you? Did you ever believe me? No, none of you believed me. To those of you from before, you know what happened, you know what I did yet there's still no faith. I don't even know why I came tonight. It's not like what I say means anything. I believed for a long time that the death eaters were hiding out in America and that Voldemort was too, leeching off different death eaters to survive until he could be fully restored to his human body. I warned you and none of you believed me. I take that back, you Severus," I directed to him, "were the only one. I still have matters to discuss with you but we'll work that out later," I said quietly before turning back to the group, "Right now though, I'm going back home and I will continue to keep tabs and hopefully one day you will actually believe me."<p>

Once I finished I stormed out, madder than hell. I could not keep quiet and I knew I surprised quite a few people with my outburst. Albus had remained strangely calm the whole time, as if he knew what I would do. There was no way though for him to have read my thoughts. Being a master at Occlumency and Legilimency I can easily detect anyone who attempts to infiltrate my mind. While there though I had easily slipped into many of the new member's minds and gained some interesting, albeit seeming useless knowledge.

Just as I was about to walk out the door I felt someone come up behind me. I swiftly turned around and was met with an inquisitive look from Severus.

"When do you plan on meeting with me?" he asked.  
>"Not tonight," I said still very much irritated.<br>"It is still summer vacation from classes so I will not be back at Hogwarts until the first of August. I could meet you in Hogsmead or Diagon Alley. You know where those are at don't you?"  
>"Vaguely, as you'll recall I didn't attend Hogwarts. I went to Durmstrang. Are you familiar with Donner Lane?"<br>"Somewhat. Would you prefer to meet there?"  
>"Yes, since from what I can tell there's a rise in death eater activity all around England maybe we should choose a more distant location. Do you know of a shop called Morosin's Eccentricities?"<br>"Yes I am familiar with it."  
>"Good, meet me in the alley behind it."<br>"When?"  
>"When are you available?"<br>"Two days from now, around dusk."

I nodded, not seeing the need to say anymore and turned to leave. When I arrived home I told Theosophocles to send Albus my regards and that I was sorry for my rash outburst. Utterly worn out I made my nightly rounds then retired to bed.

I spent the next day and a half preparing for my meeting with Severus. Before leaving I went through my potion stores and grabbed a few broad healing ones, knowing that Donner Lane can be a potentially dangerous place, especially the little section we would be in. Grabbing a dash of powder I made sure I had everything I needed and that Sidious, my snake, was securely around my arm and shoulders. Within minutes I arrived in Nachtwald Tavern and made my way out on to Donner Lane. It was late afternoon and the Lane was fairly empty. A few of the alleys held shady figures but like me, they did not want to be seen. As I walked down the alley behind Morosin's I kept a sharp eye but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Severus had not shown but I did not expect him until later. Glancing around one last time I uncoiled Sidious and watched him slither into the shop through a crack in the door. It did not take him long to return and resume his position wrapped around me. After that I did not have to wait long for Severus to appear. I showed him into the back of the shop, careful to avoid the creepy shopkeeper lying on the floor.

"What happened to him?" Severus asked immediately.  
>"Don't worry, he's just passed out. He won't remember a thing once he wakes up. All he'll think that happened was he dozed off on the counter," I said and began lifting the body and putting it in position.<br>"Very well," Severus said, looking at me strangely.

After placing the sleeping shopkeeper where I wanted him I allowed Sidious to explore what used to be his home.

"You brought a snake with you?" Severus inquired.  
>"Yes, he helped me with him," I said pointing to the shopkeeper.|<br>Severus said nothing but looked at me as if he was figuring out a mystery.  
>"Down to business, we don't want our friend here to wake up with us still here," I said changing the subject.<br>"What do you have to report? Last time you had mentioned there had been three more attacks each one progressively more violent."  
>"Yes well as usual unfortunately it's getting even worse. The death eaters aren't just attacking people now. A few witches and wizards have been reported missing and the circumstances surround their disappearances suggest death eaters are behind those too. Its starting just like it did before. Albus needs to take my reports more seriously. Just because it hasn't hit England as bad doesn't mean it won't at all. My theory is that they're gathering recruits to grow their numbers in America before thinking of increasing their presence in England. I wouldn't be surprised if once the Minister begins his propaganda campaign that the death eaters will begin to come out in force. The attacks will get more violent and more people will disappear. Voldemort is up to something, I just know it. He's been hiding out in America, regaining his strength but I wouldn't be surprised if he moves to England soon to try and get closer to that Potter boy."<br>"Interesting and I do agree with you. My contacts have confirmed Voldemort plans on making an appearance to his followers soon. If as you believe he is in America still then I would suspect that by the end of the year he will have moved to England."  
>"What about the Ministry? I know the AMAB is skeptical too but they're not totally denying it, not yet at least."<br>"From my sources I have learned that death eaters are using the Ministry's denial to their advantage and placing people inside to slowly take control."  
>"My contact at the AMAB seems hopeful but if the Ministry falls the AMAB I believe will go shortly after. I know for a fact death eaters are already working their way up the ranks."<br>"That would not surprise me. Anything else, my time is short."  
>"I'm not one for insignificant talk."<br>"Very well. I will contact you when we can meet again. Is this a good place?"  
>"Yes. I take it still the hold on all communication?"<br>"Of course. It is too risky right now. Once Hogwarts begins it will be easier."  
>"Alright. I'll follow you out."<p>

Severus nodded then left the shop by the back door. I collected Sidious then slipped into the shopkeeper's mind to alter his memory. Satisfied that enough time had passed I quietly left out the back door. On my way back to Nachtwald Tavern I stopped in a few other shops to peruse their wares and made a few purchases. Just as when I first arrived no one noticed when I walked through the door into the Tavern. I kept my head low but observed the barkeep glance my direction. He quickly became disinterested though when I neared the fireplace, my intention clear.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed without incident. Strangely there were no abductions or attacks but I knew something big was coming. It was just too peaceful.

One morning I was awoken by an urgent message fluttering beside my bed. Groaning I reached over to grab it. Once it opened in my hand I read the short, simple message then rushed out of bed. This was bad, really bad. Throwing on proper attire to address Quincy and subsequently the head of the Department of Security I quickly checked my appearance then apparated to the entrance of the American Magical Affairs Bureau.

Being still fairly early there was thankfully not much in the way of visitors. I quickly made my way to Quincy's office once again stunning his secretary with my arrival.

"He's expecting you," Ms. Hannigan said after recovering from a slight shock.

Nodding I made my way into his office.

"I see you got my message. I'm glad you make quick work of showing up," Quincy said seeing me enter.  
>"Yes, well this is a serious matter if what you suspect has actually happened," I replied coolly.<br>"Well, let's go see the Director. No doubt he has questions for you," he sighed getting up from behind his desk.

I turned and followed him out to the elevator making a quick journey to the floor above his. The clack of my footsteps echoed within in the hollow space as we walked down to the Director's office.

The Department of Security was split into two factions, the Department of Magical Security, headed by a Winslow Prescott, and the Department of Non-Magical Security, headed by Quincy. Each department handled cases dealing with security pertaining to their particular field. The Director of the Department of Security, Harrison Regnier (_Rey-nee)_, oversaw and insured both Departments ran smoothly.

Quincy opened the door, allowing me to enter then gently closed it behind him.

"Mr. Ryan, I assume you're here to see the Director," a plump, motherly looking lady said from behind a sparse desk.  
>"Yes Mrs. Daniels, is he in?" Quincy answered her.<br>"Oh yes, he's been expecting you," she smiled before gesturing towards a door to her left.

I followed Quincy into the Director's office and took a seat next to him. The Director had aged since I last saw him. Granted that was almost a decade ago and he was just a lowly agent. His dark brown hair had lightened and was beginning to grey around the edges of his face. The few wrinkles on his face were recessed deeper and his features had matured to that of an older gentleman.

"Mr. Ryan, Ms. Ruskinova, I appreciate how expeditiously you've come to see me about the current situation," Director Regnier said.  
>"We fully understand your concerns and are willing to cooperate any way we can," Quincy said professionally.<br>"Good, good, now we're just waiting for Mr. Prescott and we can begin," Director stated quietly then looked to me, "Ms. Ruskinova, I hope everything has been well since our last meeting."  
>"Generally yes up until these attacks and disappearances. I remember when you were just an agent who brought me in to question where my loyalties were," I replied diplomatically.<br>"Ah yes, that was a long time ago. I'm glad to see how much you've grown and that a few shall we say bad eggs didn't sway your opinions."  
>"Well it would have been much easier if I had just gone along with all that bullshit, pardon my French, but as you've come to learn my hard-headedness didn't allow for that."<br>"No need to. That's all their rhetoric is," the Director paused as his door opened, "Ah Mr. Prescott, we've been expecting you."  
>"Yes, well, sorry to have kept you waiting," he replied taking a seat on the other side of Quincy.<br>"Oh no, quite alright. Anyway, you've all been briefed on the situation," the Director said, getting down to business.  
>"Yes but we were hardly told anything. Just that there had been an attack and a few disappearances," Quincy replied.<br>"I know, but I'm sure you've all gathered the severity of their nature since I've called all three of you in here," Director Regnier stated gathering a file from his desk.  
>"I am a little confused as to why I was summoned. I mean, I realize how serious this could be but I'm not a Bureau employee. I'm just a contact of Mr. Ryan's," I spoke formally as the Director turned slightly towards me.<br>"While you are correct in that you're not an employee Ms. Ruskinova, you have been a major asset to the Bureau. I understand you have maintained a professional relationship with Mr. Ryan and have even consulted with him on a few cases. The last time things started like this, you were able to provide us with valuable information on your sister and your parents. Due to your previous cooperation I am asking for you continue to do so. Your contacts have provided valuable information and give us what we need to maintain a diplomatic relationship with the Ministry of Magic," Director Regnier related to me.  
>"I understand but my sister is still locked in Azkaban and my parents have disappeared and no one is even sure if they're still alive."<br>"I am aware of that," he said before turning back to address the room, "Now, yes there was an attack and disappearance last night. The reason I've called you all in here is because of the scale. The whole LeMarque family disappeared with the dark mark drawn on the wall as the only clue. Before they disappeared there was a mass attack that took place in a warehouse. Two of the people were non-magical while the other three were. The reason the LeMarque family is important is because they were in hiding, and had been for almost a decade. Kellan LeMarque had originally allied with the death eaters but after he began to witness the horrors they took part in he came to the Bureau seeking protection in exchange for information. Now, we believe the attack happened before the LeMarque disappearance and I'm working on confirming right now if a few of the people attacked were secret keepers for the LeMarque family."

Once the Director finished a heavy silence fell upon the room. I knew I had to inform Severus of this. Glancing around the room I observed uneasy expressions on each face.

Clearing my throat I turned back to the Director, "I would like to see the scene of each incident."  
>"Of course, shall we?" he asked standing and gesturing towards the door.<p>

We arrived a short while later in the middle of a rundown warehouse. The floor was coated with a thick layer of dust which made seeing the footprints of the attackers quite easy. I slowly began walking around the scene taking in every detail of the blood splatter. The attacks had been brutal and I was surprised that no one died. As always the dark mark was drawn in blood on one of the walls.

"From what we've determined the two non-magical people were attacked first, a Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. They were friends of Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. All of them along with Coral Thompson were out for the evening when they were attacked from behind and dragged into the warehouse. The Thompson's tried to fight off the death eaters but were soon defeated. The Wilson's were then tortured to try to make the Thompson's speak. After the information was dragged from the Thompson's they were subjected to the Cruciatus curse then the dark mark was drawn before the death eaters disappeared. From there we assume they went to the LeMarque house, which until now was kept secret," the Director reported.

We examined the scene a little while longer before departing for the LeMarque house. Along with Kellan LeMarque and his wife Elsie, their two children were missing too. Making our way through the house nothing was touched save for the wall in the formal sitting room that had the dark mark drawn on it. The only disturbance was the beds, which I gathered was where they were snatched from.

"Do we have any clue as to who the death eaters were?" I asked as we looked around one of the children's rooms.  
>"No, we are assuming they are new recruits since most of the original death eaters are locked up or dead," the Director responded.<p>

I nodded in acknowledgement then turned towards the men.

"Is it safe to assume the disappearance is revenge fueled? Since Kellan LeMarque defected from the death eaters and gave information to the Bureau," I asked.  
>"Yes. That is exactly what we are thinking," Director Regnier said.<br>"Do we have any information on file about any death eaters holding a personal grudge against Kellan LeMarque?" Mr. Prescott questioned.|  
>"I believe so but you'll have to check your department records. This is the first mass disappearance so we are concentrating all our efforts in trying to recover the LeMarques," the Director stated.<br>"I understand, I think I will contact our liason with the FBI and local law enforcement to see if they've received any reports from the Wilson's about strange occurrences or threats," Quincy said.  
>"Good. I'm sure you all know your duties. Ms. Ruskinova thank you for your time, I look forward to any information you receive from your contacts," Director Regnier said turning to me.<br>"You're welcome, if that's all I must be off," I replied curtly.

The Director gave a short nod before I walked away. Once outside I apparated to the Manor and rushed into the study, going over to a familiar portrait.

"Theosophocles, I need you to give Albus a message. I know I don't speak with him much but it is urgent that I see him. Tell him I will be leaving soon and unless otherwise instructed I will meet him in his office," I said hurridly.  
>"Of course," he replied before disappearing.<p>

I thought of changing into a less formal outfit but disregarded the idea once Theosophocles returned.

"Albus is expecting you," he said cordially.

I called for Sidious and was happy to see he was close by. Allowing him to wrap around my arm I then quickly made my way to the edge of the property.

"Ready?" I asked speaking to Sidious.

He nodded slightly before we disappeared. Since the distance from the Manor to Hogwarts was quite far I made two stops before finally appearing right outside the castle entrance. I made quick work of arriving before the gargoyle and giving the password. Quickly ascending the stairs I saw the door already ajar waiting my arrival.

"Ah, Myra, so good of you to come so quickly," Albus said in his normal grandfatherly tone.  
>"Yes, well I did say it was urgent did I not?" I quipped then noticed Severus' presence.<br>"I had a thought of inviting Severus to join us seeing as how he is now your current contact."  
>"Good, I'm short on time. I have a few stops to make after here."<br>"Now what is going on? Theo informed me you left in a hurry this morning and came back to gather Sidious before departing again," Albus continued.|  
>I allowed Sidious off my arm then looked back at the two men, "There was an attack and disappearance last night. Quincy called me in and after meeting with Director Regnier we surveyed each scene. Two non-magical and three magical persons were attacked while out for the evening. Once the death eaters got the information they sought they went to the LeMarque house and now the whole family is gone, taken from their beds," I relayed.<br>"LeMarque as in Kellan LeMarque?" Severus asked gravely.  
>"Yes, the same LeMarque that defected to the Bureau the last time Voldemort tried to seize power."<br>"I thought they were in hiding?" he questioned.  
>"They were. The Thompsons were their secret keepers but after being tortured they gave up the LeMarque's location."<br>"I see. What was the nature of the attacks?" Albus asked.  
>"They were sloppy. The Thompsons tried fighting off the death eaters to protect the Wilsons but were quickly over powered. The Wilsons were knocked out easily before the death eaters turned to the Thompsons. They only used the Cruciatus and while excruciating their lack of diversity in the spells makes it seem like they're new recruits not yet fully trained in all facets of the Dark Arts," I spoke.<br>"Is the Bureau working with liaisons for non-magical law enforcement agencies?"  
>"Naturally. The attack and disappearances have been kept quiet. The Bureau doesn't want to cause a panic but they are taking the matter very seriously and unlike the Ministry aren't trying to cover it up."<br>Albus nodded then looked towards Severus, "Do you know anything about this?"  
>"No, but like we've discussed in the past I feared that Voldemort would go after those who turned against him," he replied stiffly.<br>"Alright well, you know what you need to do," Albus said then turned to me, "I assume you're going to your contacts in the North?"  
>"Yes, that's why I've brought Sidious. I've asked him to see what he can find out."<br>"Good good. You know I do wonder if he is familiar with Nagini," Albus said drifting to a tangent.  
>"I've asked him before and he said he knows of her but has never seen her. He does know a few snakes that do know her though and so I was going to ask him to see what he could find out."<br>"You can talk to snakes?" Severus asked a slightly stunned look on his face.  
>"Yes I'm a parseltongue," I replied quizzically.<br>"But then that means, you aren't are you?" he asked.  
>"My family lineage is not up for discussion," my stern voice ending that tangent discussion.<p>

"Severus best not pry into things you know nothing about," Albus quipped, offering his insight.  
>"My apologies Myra," Severus said.<br>"Just don't bring it up again," I acknowledged before directing myself to Albus, "Now, if that's all I best be going."  
>"Of course dear, have a safe trip."<p>

I nodded then called for Sidious seeing a look of astonishment glance across Severus' face. Making sure he was securely wrapped around my arm and shoulder I made my departure.

Donner Lane was quiet when I arrived. After letting Sidious down to seek out information I stopped in Strengturm, one of the oldest wizarding banks, to see to business in the family vaults. After grabbing the necessary documents and some money I headed back out onto the Lane.

By the time Sidious returned I had purchased a few rather rare potions ingredients and a couple of books. Now I was enjoying a late lunch at Nachtwald Tavern. While the food was acceptable I was actually seeking information. I had surveyed the patrons but saw none that stood out. Instead I resorted to slipping into their minds. Some frown upon this but technically as long as I do not get caught then I am not doing anything wrong. So far I had learned that the witch at the bar was distraught over breaking up with her boyfriend, the couple on the opposite side of the room was arguing over the lack of sex in their relationship, and the man sitting by the fireplace was fairly drunk. In the far corner by the stairs to the guest rooms I noticed a figure clad in black robes doing his best to not be seen. Bingo I thought to myself as I prepared to enter his mind. His defenses were strong but I was able to glean a small amount of interesting information. A small smile played across my lips as I set enough money on the table to pay my tab and leave a sizable tip. Gathering Sidious I made my way to the fireplace and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the summer I kept working on leads and tracking down information. Most of what I learned I kept to myself, not feeling like I could trust the Order fully. Severus was privy to what I knew but kept it in strictest confidence.

I spent quite a lot of time up north in and around Donner Lane. Donner Lane is not so much a Lane but rather a conglomeration of a small number of streets united as a village. Unlike England and Diagon Alley, Donner Lane is much more accepting of Death Eaters and dark magic. Even then Death Eaters were cautious about just walking around in public and instead reserved their activities to fall under the cover of darkness.

As the summer came to a close one night after returning to the room I rented in Nachtwald Tavern I saw a letter had come by Owl informing me my presence was requested by Albus for an important Order meeting. After a quick discussion with the bar keep I learned Albus' message had come in that morning and glancing at the clock I realized that I was going to be late. I hesitated, thinking about changing from my cold weather clothes but decided against it.

After making one stop I finally arrived across the street from Grimmauld Place. I hurried to the front door and once I composed myself, quietly entered Sirius' house. Feeling the effects of the climate change I quickly discarded my cold weather robes and rolled up the sleeves on the black dress I was wearing. My boots clicked against the aged wood floor as I headed towards the kitchen. Upon nearing the closed door I glanced curiously at Severus and was about to walk in when he grabbed my arm gently and motioned for me to listen.

_"-can't be trusted."  
><em>_"I agree with my husband. You know the reputation her family has." _That was definitely Fleur.  
><em>"That may be so but-"<br>__"No Albus, her sister killed my mother's best friend. And what of her parents? They were part of the group that tortured the Longbottoms. You can't just look over all the evidence."  
><em>_"I have much faith in Myra. She's been an important part of the Order ever since the beginning. However as you've pointed out Fleur, the rest of her family's actions are inexcusable but that doesn't mean I shall judge her according to them."  
><em>_"Everyone knows of the Ruskinova family. They're more infamous than the Malfoy's or even Bellatrix Lestrange. How can you trust someone who has that blood running through their veins?"_

The last statement, made presumably by Bill, made my blood boil. How dare they question me. Looking at Severus I could see him processing everything he had just over heard and recognition of just exactly who I was. Angered immensely I turned quickly and stormed off, clearly making my presence known. I ascended the stairs and made my way down the hall to Sirius' old room. Walking by Regulus' old room I glanced in the open door and saw three teenagers; the redhead had to be a Weasley, the boy with glasses was Albus' pride and joy, and that left the bookish looking girl. They stared at me curiously as if they had never seen a witch in traditional dress before.

Once I reached Sirius' room I gave the password, non-verbally, and entered. During Voldemort's first rise to power Sirius and I had developed an odd sort of friendship. I was a teenager and he considerably older at that point. Despite the age difference he took me under his wing and spent time with me when the Order was meeting. Granted I did not attend a majority of meetings but Sirius and I kept in touch with the occasional Owl. He became a close confidant and was the only one I would talk to about my family. Since he himself was an outcast in his family he understood perfectly well what I was going through with mine. He held many of my secrets and in a way filled the shoes as an older brother figure.

Looking around his room I cracked a small smile for a quick second remembering the good memories I had with him. I quickly returned to the angered state I was in though. It seemed as if Albus was my only supporter. I am sure that Severus would have defended me too but no one else said anything to Bill and Fleur Weasley. Of course I did not hear the whole argument so there could have been more opinions voiced but I heard what I needed to. My heavy footsteps echoed as I paced angrily about the room and I am certain everyone in the kitchen could hear me.

Eventually a soft knock came from the door. By now I was sitting at Sirius' desk contemplating returning home and discontinuing my services for the Order. Annoyed at whoever was bothering me I rose and walked over to open the door.

"Hello Myra," Sirius said with his trademark grin.  
>"Sirius, to what do I owe the pleasure?" venom still rampant in my voice as I let him in.<br>"I figured you'd pick my room."  
>"Yes well, Regulus' was occupied and yours happened to be the next one down."<br>"But of course," he smirked.  
>My stone façade faltered, it was hard to stay angry around him.<br>"Do I see a hint of a smile?" he teased.  
>"Absolutely not," I said with a grin.<p>

I watched as he looked around his room before settling his gaze back on me.

"Always so formal," he said quietly.  
>"Of course."<br>"Let's see, sleeves rolled up, formal winter boots and I'd bet cold weather traveling robes in the closet downstairs," he said looking over me.  
>I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he was getting at.<br>"I'd say you were up north again, Donner Lane, gathering information."  
>"You would be correct. I spent much of my summer there as did Sidious."<br>"Then you must be overflowing with information."  
>"One could say that but I have informed Severus of anything important."<br>"Yes, Severus, of course," he said the name with a hint of disgust.  
>"Oh leave it Sirius. Such petty rivalries will only tear the Order apart."<br>"That may be but why didn't you come to me as your contact?"  
>"If I had a choice I would have. You are the only one in the Order I can stand. Albus though had me confer with Severus over all the information I brought in. Then when Albus refused to believe me about my suspicions Severus was the only one who put merit in them. At the time you were freshly escaped and hiding out. I did not have much of a choice."<br>"I wish I could have been there for you," he said drawing me into a hug.  
>"I know Sirius, just as I wish I could have somehow saved you from being falsely convicted and sent to Azkaban."<br>"There was nothing that would have changed anything. I still don't have proof that I'm innocent other than my own memories."  
>"That may be but I can prove that your memories are not altered and that they put the wrong person in prison."<br>"It's over now Myra, best just to move on."  
>"I know but I just, you are like my older brother and I already lost one, having to lose you too was devastating."<br>"I know, you're my little sister, I considered you the only family I had after James and Lily were killed and before I got to know Harry."

With a final squeeze we both withdrew from the embrace.

"I know you must have only heard a small part of the discussion but know that I had your back and I've never doubted you," Sirius said referring to my questioned loyalty.  
>"Thank you. I never doubt you. We are too much alike and we both know beyond a shadow of a doubt where our loyalties lie."<br>"Exactly. Now, why don't you come on down and give them a piece of your mind."  
>"Oh Sirius, you know how to strike a girl's fancy," I teased with a smile.<br>"What can I say? I'm a notorious ladies man."  
>"Yes well your womanizing ways failed to work on me."<br>"True but I gained one of the best friends I've ever had from it."  
>"As did I," I responded with a warm smile to his honesty.<br>"You know, if you'd let some of your defenses fall maybe more people would be willing to trust you."  
>"I have my defenses for good reason. And plus, only those willing to break them down are worth my time."<br>"Such the introvert as always. Now come on," he said presenting his arm for me to take.  
>"Quite the gentleman today," I smiled linking my arm through his.<br>"I'm always a gentleman around a lady."  
>"Oh please, I am far from a lady," I scoffed then whispered, "I am just a really good actress."<br>"Sure had me fooled," he laughed.

I gasped in fun and playfully swatted him. After we composed ourselves Sirius led me out of his room and down the hall. Once again I was keenly aware of the three teenagers gawking at me. I noticeably stiffened causing Sirius to glance at me.

"Oh don't worry, it's just Harry and his friends," he whispered once we passed Regulus' old room.  
>"That may be but they are old enough to know manners and I will not tolerate being gawked at. Really Sirius, teach the boy some decorum."<br>"Oh Myra, Myra, Myra, so old fashioned for being so young. Let loose a little bit. It'd do you some good."  
>"Sirius, when have I ever 'let loose' as you say?"|<br>"As long as I've known you, never."  
>"Exactly and that probably will not change."<p>

He smiled and shook his head as we neared the kitchen. I took in a deep breath and looked at him.

"Give 'em hell kid," Sirius smiled.  
>"With pleasure," I responded.<p>

Dropping my arm from Sirius' I pushed the door open and plastered a wicked smirk on my face as I gracefully entered.

"Myra, so good of you to join us," Albus mused from the head of the table as I drew my wand and silently cast a few protection spells.  
>"Oh yes, how good indeed," I replied coldly as Sirius slipped in behind me.<br>"Down to business shall we?" the aged wizard commanded more than asked.  
>"Oh I must disagree," I started, walking over to the end of the table opposite Albus.<br>No one said anything as I looked up and down the table taking everything in.  
>"You see, when I arrived, late by complete accident, I happened to overhear enough of a certain conversation. First, shame on all of you for not using the proper protections to ensure the confidentiality of Order meetings; especially considering the three unruly teenagers upstairs. Second, I direct at Fleur and Bill, how dare you question something you know nothing of. How dare you use my blood against me when you preach that blood does not matter."<br>"It'd be the same if a Malfoy requested to join the Order," Bill defended.  
>"Oh so that makes it ok to use the same stupid bullshit the Death Eaters live by to judge me? Yes I am of pure blood, purer than yours but that does not define my beliefs."<br>"You didn't attend Hogwarts, you grew up in the pure blood doctrine, your whole family are Death Eaters," he argued.  
>"Your sister killed my mother's best friend. She almost killed my mother," Fleur cried.<br>"Enough," I shouted, "I attended Durmstrang and can hex you into oblivion. I know more curses and Dark Arts than any of you in this room. I am also the most skilled at combating them. My sister has killed many people, including my brother who sacrificed himself to save me. My parents have killed even more. Yes they helped torture the Longbottoms into insanity. That was them, not me." I was furious causing dishes to rattle and cupboard doors to shake. "You have no idea the torture I endured for going against my family's beliefs. I have worked tirelessly to provide as much information as I can to the Order. I was fourteen when I joined the Order. With help from my grandmother I was able to contact Albus. Two months later I was attacked and kidnapped. I spent three weeks being tortured by my sister and her Death Eater friends. Three weeks! I was fourteen years old, still a child yet I experienced pain so vile and wretched it would turn your stomachs. You have no idea what I went through. You think the Longbottoms had it bad? They were weak compared to what I endured. Three weeks of the Cruciatus and worse. Do not tell me I am not loyal!"

The whole room seemed to be shaking when I finished. Shock was rampant on every face except for Sirius and Albus. Even Severus' usually monotonous façade had cracked. Looking around I drew in harsh breath.

"My name is Myra Ruskinova. My parents are Ivan and Irina Ruskinova. My sister is Audrina Ruskinova. I am world renowned for my abilities and one of the greatest witches in my generation. You need me if you ever hope to bring Voldemort down," I professed in a low, critical demeanor.

No one spoke. My anger was still at its peak and obviously so by the dishes crashing to the ground and the noticeable gap between my feet and the floor. The walls seemed to ripple as anger radiated from my core. Even Sirius seemed to be alarmed, having never seen me this angry before. This was when I was most powerful and could do unspeakable acts if I chose to. Feeling the power rushing through my veins was a wonderful sensation. Had I chosen to follow Voldemort I easily would outclass my sister and even Bellatrix. I was good, extremely good at what I did and had I applied my practice to committing the Dark Arts I would have been nearly unstoppable. I did not though. Instead I used my abilities for good.

Albus sensed the gravity of the situation and stood, being the only one who could seemingly move.

"Are you all satisfied?" he questioned calmly.  
>Silence remained.<br>"I sincerely hope we never have to endure this discussion again," he stated focusing his attention on me.  
>"Do not question me again or I will leave permanently along with my contacts," I said controlling my temper.<p>

Slowly I lowered back to the ground and with a quick flick of my wand everything out of place was returned. Paled complexions regained color and the fear I saw in many sets of eyes began to dissipate. Though feeling a smug sense of satisfaction I kept my face neutral as I took a seat next to Sirius. Nymphadora Tonks was on the other side of me and shifted noticeably to put space between us.

"Now, I called this meeting because something serious has happened," Albus began.  
>"Does it have to do with why we brought Harry here?" Molly spoke up.<br>"Yes, he was attacked earlier this week by Dementors. He used the Patronus Charm to ward them off and has since been expelled from Hogwarts for using underage magic in the presence of his cousin," Albus revealed.  
>Gasps could be heard coming from all around the table.<br>"I have managed to secure him a hearing before the Wizengamot to over throw the expulsion."  
>"This Ministry will never believe him. Each day the place is becoming more and more corrupt," Kingsly said.<br>"I am aware of that. Arabella Figg has agreed to testify on Harry's behalf, having witnessed the whole incident. I too will be present."  
>"What if they rule against him? What then? Hogwarts is the only place he is safe," Molly argued.<br>"We must hope they make the right decision and agree to reinstate him. If not then arrangements will be made," Albus replied.  
>"What arrangements?" Sirius inquired.<br>"He could stay here, though I have been contemplating heavily on trying to place him somewhere away from England. The further from here he is the safer he'll be," stated Albus.  
>"The only other place that I would consider would be Myra's estate," Sirius said turning to me.<br>Silence fell as everyone waited for my reply, "So you would have me play babysitter? How would I be able to gain information?" I finally said.  
>"I have confidence in you Myra that you can figure it out," Albus smiled with his usual twinkle.<br>"Well at least if he were to stay with me I could teach the boy proper manners and decorum," I scoffed quietly.  
>"Exactly," Sirius joked.<p>

The rest of the meeting passed quickly. When Albus finally dismissed us I hurried from the room. After grabbing my traveling robes from the closet I pulled them on and left the house. I knew Severus was not far behind so I waited across the street. When I saw him exit the house a small smirk played on my lips. Upon seeing me waiting for him he hurried over. Extending his hand I took it and felt the piece of parchment he transferred to my possession. After breaking contact with him I vanished.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I realize that I am having Severus take on an active role within the Order of the Phoenix when in the canon story the Order was unaware of his activities.<em>**

**_I apologize for taking so long to post. Life has been pretty hectic lately so please stay with me._**


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later I traveled to Hogwarts to meet with Severus. Classes were set to begin next week and when I arrived quite a few members of the staff were shuffling about making last minute preparations. I received fleeting glances from most but some felt the need to stare.

At promptly three in the afternoon I was standing in front of Severus' door. Before I had the chance to even raise my hand the door flew open.

"I could hear you coming from the Entrance Hall," Severus mused as I walked in.  
>"With or without magical assistance?" I queried with a smirk.<br>"Unlike some I do not possess animal instincts," he replied making a jab at Remus.  
>I shook my head slightly staying silent.<br>"So, that was quite a spectacle the other day," he stated finally looking up from marking papers.  
>"I made my point."<br>"Yes, very clearly."  
>"I think I even surprised you slightly."<br>"I highly doubt that."  
>"Do not play coy with me Severus. The only ones who were not alarmed were Albus and Sirius, and that's only because they know all the facts."<br>"So, Audrina."  
>"What about my sister?" I spat.<br>"Why didn't you tell me about your family?"  
>"That information was none of your concern."<br>"Do you realize how dangerous she is?"  
>"Three weeks Severus, three torturous weeks. I think I am aware. I grew up with her, suffered through her hatred of me."<br>"Albus has asked that, since I'm now aware of your family, that I keep a closer eye on you."  
>"I do not need a babysitter. I have dealt with my family before. I can deal with them again."<br>"Myra why didn't you tell me?"  
>"Memories of my family are most unpleasant and unless necessary I choose not to acknowledge them."<br>He nodded as if understanding, "So, your parents were never captured."  
>"I am aware. Before you ask, no I have no idea where they are. I have not even seen them in over a decade. Might I add that I have no wish to see them again."<br>"I know. It's been rumored they were killed."  
>"I highly doubt that."<br>"As do I."  
>"I would not be surprised if they are working very closely with Voldemort and helped with the breakout at Azkaban."<br>"If you have any concern about your safety please let me know."  
>I nodded, "Let me ask you something Severus, just how advanced is your knowledge of the Dark Arts?"<br>"Very advanced."  
>"Tell me, were you raised in the Dark Arts? Did you study them intensively or did you just study how to defend against them? How many of them have been used against you?" I questioned stepping closer to his desk.<br>"No I was not raised in them. Yes I've studied them and how to defend against them. I've had a few of them cast against me."  
>Taking another step I leaned over his desk, "I know who you are and what you have done. Audrina could not keep her mouth shut, especially when she learned a new curse," I said lowly.<br>Severus visibly paled as he held my stare.  
>"She was especially excited when she learned Sectumsempra. So excited in fact she decided to test it out, on me. Would you like to know how she learned it?" I taunted, "She came home one weekend and said she had met the most interesting Death Eater, not as interesting as Voldemort of course, but alas interesting enough. His name was Severus Snape. Apparently he was eager to prove himself to the Dark Lord. Oh and the Dark Lord was pleased. This young Death Eater had talent and brains. Audrina admired him, for his talent at least. Everyone knew she was sleeping with the Dark Lord and she would never think to go after anyone below him. Still though, the young Death Eater was smitten and did everything he could to try to impress her. Audrina was cold though. She was calculating and malicious and loved to use people for her personal gain. The young Death Eater though figured this out and being just as cunning used her for the same reason. What he failed to realize was just who Audrina was testing his new curses and potions out on."<p>

As I finished I stared at him hard and for once Severus was the first to turn away. I straightened my back and folded my arms across me. Severus stood and turned his back to me, presumably to maintain his composure. I heard him taking a deep breath before turning back around to face me.

"Listen, Myra-"  
>I held up my hand to stop him, "If anything it is part of the reason I am one of the most powerful witches of my time. Do not apologize. Everyone has made mistakes."<br>"If you insist."  
>"Oh I do. Now is there anything else you wanted to discuss? If not I must get back to Sidious."<br>"So the rumors are true then, about the Ruskinovas being descendants of Salazar Slytherin."  
>"I did not know you were one to take part in the frivolity of gossip."<br>Severus stiffened slightly but remained silent.  
>"Is that all?" I questioned irritably.<br>"No. I haven't heard from you in awhile. I feel now is as good as time as any for to discuss anything of importance."  
>"Very well. May I suggest though we adjourn to the sitting area?" I asked gesturing to the chairs on the far side of the room.<p>

He nodded and motioned for me to lead the way. For the next few hours we discussed what I had gathered from my work up North in Donner Lane. Severus was impressed with all I had managed to find out. With the help of Fenrir Greyback Voldemort is looking to recruit werewolves into his following. He is also hunting down and killing any Death Eater who refused to rejoin him. I also decided to finally disclose the interesting patron I had spied in Nachtwald Tavern at the beginning of the summer.

"You will never guess who I came across earlier this summer," I said.  
>"Who would that be?"<br>"He is an old friend of yours I believe and was once the headmaster at Durmstrang."  
>"Karkaroff?"<br>"Precisely. He is on the run and has been so ever since his Dark Mark reappeared. Last I saw him he was in Nachtwald Tavern and planning on traveling to Siberia."  
>"I'm not surprised. Karkaroff always ran when the pressure became too much."<br>"Yes I gathered that from him."  
>"How exactly did you find out where he was going?"<br>"Oh I have my ways Severus," I smirked.  
>"I see."<br>"Well if there is no more then I must return to Donner Lane," I stated while standing.  
>"Be safe and stay in touch. Now that I'm back at Hogwarts it should be easier."<p>

I nodded then walked out of Severus' office. As I waltzed through the dungeon and up to the main level I debated on dropping in on Albus. With a short laugh and a smirk I decided his company I could do without. When I was finally outside of the front gate I vanished.

Making short work of returning to Donner Lane I went directly to Nachtwald Tavern. After checking for any messages with the barkeep I headed up stairs to my room. A small sigh escaped my lips when I saw Sidious curled up on the bed waiting for me.

"I apologize Sidious. Severus kept me longer than expected," I murmured as I discarded my traveling robes.  
>"Tis quite alright my child. How was your visit?" he responded perking up.<br>"Annoying for the most part," I grumbled as I rummaged about.  
>"Do tell my dear."<br>"Well for one Severus kept pushing about my family and why I did not disclose who they were. Then he doubted my magical abilities and if I was able to protect myself."  
>"Could he perhaps care about your wellbeing?"<br>"Severus Snape does not care about anyone's personal wellbeing Sidious," I declared.  
>Sidious stayed silent as he watched me.<br>"I told him how Audrina would test out any new curses or hexes she learned, many from him, on me. I was staring at him, holding his gaze and when I was finished he was the first to look away."  
>"How did he take your revelation?"<br>"It caught him off guard and I think he actually might have felt slight remorse."  
>"He may be closed off but my dear he is more like you than you think. He too keeps his business his own and his intentions come across misinterpreted."<br>"If you insist Sidious. Now, have you any information for me?"  
>"Well apparently Nagini has been spotted at the Riddle family estate and frequently going to and from Malfoy Manor. Fenrir has returned from seeking out different werewolf families and if rumor holds many have pledged allegiance to Voldemort. The dementors that attacked that Potter boy were working for Voldemort. Since the Ministry of Magic is nearly under control of the Death Eaters they are using dementors from Azkaban for their own personal bidding."<br>"Quite interesting," I replied, "Now shall we return the Estate?"  
>"That would be most enjoyable. If not for your protection spells this cold weather would not agree with me."<br>"No it would not. If there is nothing else let us be on our way then."

Sidious wrapped himself around my arm and once everything was secured in my handbag I glanced around the room one last time. Satisfied that nothing was left behind I left the room and headed down stairs. After paying my bill I left the tavern. Once outside I vanished without so much as a pop.

Two stops were required before finally making it outside the front gate to the Estate. As I neared the front door I let Sidious off my arm to stretch and enjoy being home again. I watched as he slithered through the grass and disappeared around the side of the house before going inside. Breathing in a sigh of relief I headed upstairs to my bedroom so I could unpack everything.

Once I was finished I made my way back down stairs to prepare a light dinner. I ate in quiet while looking over notes I had made of what information I had gathered. The news of the breakout at Azkaban still remained fresh in my mind. Audrina and Bellatrix had been confirmed among the missing. I let out a small laugh. It was no secret Audrina was in love with Voldemort but he was not of pureblood. He, going by blood status, was a hypocrite and Audrina was too. She loved to spout off how half bloods and mudbloods were second class citizens and how blood traitors were even below them. She then, going by her beliefs, is a blood traitor and below those of impure blood; funny how that works out.

While her beliefs are laughable her escape is not. I quickly finished my dinner then set about placing more protective wards and enchantments around the Estate. Just as I finished Sidious appeared.

"Everything seems in its place," he reported.  
>"Good, good. Though I hate to admit it Audrina's escape has slightly rattled my nerves."<br>"That is natural my dear, come now, let's retire to the study," he stated before slithering towards the stairs.

I quickly followed suit as we made our way to my private study upstairs. There was more on my mind than just Audrina's escape. I had not heard any news about Edgar in over six months. In my heart I knew he was safe but I still needed the reassurance.

"My child, you seem distant," Sidious said as I closed the study door behind me.  
>I sighed taking a seat on the couch, "I am worried about Edgar. It has been over six months since I have had word."<br>"Had he been injured I am certain you would have been informed. It is probably best you know nothing of his whereabouts or condition in these uncertain times."  
>"Oh I know but still, we were so close and I do miss him dearly."<br>"I know my dear but right now you should not focus on him. There are other people available for you to focus your attention on."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Do not close yourself off from those around you. If you give them a chance you will be pleasantly surprised."  
>I groaned, "You know I hate it when you talk in riddles."<br>"Yes but I am merely presenting you with clues. This is something you must discover on your own."  
>"No more talk of this," I said waving my hand dismissively, "There are more pressing matters to attend to."<br>"Of course my child."  
>"Tomorrow I am traveling to the American Magical Affairs Bureau. With the Ministry dismissing blatant evidence of Lord Voldemort's return I must do my best to ensure the Bureau does not support the same position of ignorance."<br>"I have a feeling that may be harder than you believe."  
>I scoffed, "I do not believe it to be easy. In uncertain times the simplest answer and reaction is one of denial. While the Bureau has not offered an official position on the issue I do believe that internally the policy of ignorance is rampant."<br>"I too believe that but until you talk with the Bureau tomorrow there is not much more worth discussing on the subject."  
>"That is true Sidious.<p>

A calm silence fell between us and before long Sidious departed to make his rounds of the house. Glancing at the clock and seeing how late it was I decided to turn in for the night. Tomorrow would most likely prove difficult so I would need a lot of energy in order to keep my temper in check.


End file.
